During the last decade, the automotive industry has experienced very significant growth in the electrical/electronic content of automobiles. The future growth rate of this content is predicted to become exponential. One cause for this significant growth is the availability of new vehicle systems such as cabin communication systems (CCS), active noise control systems, automobile personal computers, and on-board navigational systems. When any of these systems is added to a vehicle, interconnection is made using extensions of the vehicle's conventional wiring/electrical distribution system technology. This conventional technology is characterized by very complex arrays of wire harnesses, interconnecting switches, motors, relays, electronic modules and the like. The proliferation in the quantity of the components required to implement new features is becoming difficult to manage from cost, serviceability and packaging viewpoints.
For the past thirty years, multiplexing has been extolled as a technology capable of addressing these issues. However, to date, no major automotive program has received large benefits from this technology. Significant reasons include the continued need for complex wire harness arrays to interconnect switches and sensors with multiplexed electronic modules and multiple power distribution feeds.
As shown in FIG. 1, conventional automotive control and electrical power distribution systems share a common architecture. Low power input signals from remotely located switches 10 are transmitted through wires 12 to a controller 14. Controller 14 typically includes a control algorithm for selectively distributing power to activate remotely located external loads 16 via additional wires 18. The necessity of supplying power from a vehicle battery 20 to each of the switches, controller, and loads generally results in a very complex electrical distribution system. As the number of systems on a vehicle increase, the complexity of the distribution as well as the bulk of associated wiring harnesses increases.
As a result, wireless communication between switches and controllers has been proposed as a way of reducing the number of wires. However, the need to supply electrical power still requires the use of a wiring harness, thereby negating much of the advantage gained by using a wireless communication system. In other words, a maximum reduction in the number of wires to zero will not be achieved, while full freedom to locate a switch anywhere in the vehicle will not be attained.
The use of a dedicated battery to provide power locally at individual switches can eliminate the need for power supply wires, but conventional batteries have a limited life. Thus, continual battery replacement becomes a major drawback, particularly in vehicle applications where a large number of switches are used. Thus, for applications such as automobiles and aircraft, a power source with at least a twenty-year life expectancy is required. As a consequence, a need exists for a wireless switch arrangement that does not require any external power distribution wiring while also being capable of attaining the desired twenty-year life expectancy.